SongFics A Collection of Sonfics
by iamfandom
Summary: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Beautiful Creatures, Maximum Ride, Mortal Instruments, Hush Hush, MISC Enjoy! (Rated T because I'm beyond Paranoid!)
1. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

**JUST A COLLECTION OF SONGFICS EXTREMELY RANDOM! I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read it. I love doing it!**

_-_-Line Break-_-_

_Everybody's Got Somebody But Me- Hunter Hayes; Leo Valdez_

Leo was sitting on the Argo II, making some small repairs to the controls. Leo looked up from his work and looked around the room. Annabeth was reading a book, while Percy was asleep in her lap, his fingers tangled in a blonde curl. Piper was asleep on Jason's shoulder, while Jason was asleep on Piper's head. Hazel was with Frank on the floor trying to teach him how to play marbles.

Leo could hear the distant sounds of Coach Hedge watching his martial arts re runs. Percy made a weird grunting noise in his sleep, and Annabeth leaned down and kissed his forehead and then went back to her book.

Leo was so tired of all the freakin' love. I mean, he wished they would just get a room! It seemed like everybody was on their honeymoon. Gods he was sick of this. On the love songs on the radio, all the slow dancing, but seriously, it was like a casting call for Romeo and Juliet. Everybody had somebody but him. He tried to forget what Nemesis had said about him; _the seventh wheel. _

Up front Festus made a snorting noise. Leo got up to go check up on him. Festus snorted and cranked a few more times. Leo sighed.

'You're right Festus. At least I got you.'


	2. Two Soldiers Coming Home

_Two Soldiers Coming Home- Lori McKenna; Percy Jackson and Charlie Beckendorf_

**I actually don't have a story for this one because Uncle Rick already wrote it. Beginning of Last Olympian, when Percy comes back from the blown up Princess Andromeada. The song talks of two soldiers coming home, returning to their family. One soldier hadn't made it, but still returned home. That's why. I guess just listen to the song and you'll understand. **


	3. Lucky P1

_Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat; Multiple Fandoms_

**Maximum and Fang**

Max looked at Gazzy and Angel who were fast asleep on the decaying forest floor. Nudge was next to them and Iggy was sleeping up against a large oak. Max was glad that she had her flock here, peacefully asleep for now.

She threw a stick into the flickering fire, it's smoke dancing around the trees. She heard a twig snap. Quickly, Max whipped her head around to survey the area. Nothing. She turned her head back around and Fang was sitting right next to her. She nearly jumped into the fire. Fang smiled.

'Hello,' he said in his deep voice.

'Gods Fang! You scared the life out of me! You have to stop doing that!'

He smiled again. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. They sat like that for a while, watching the rest of the flock. Until finally, she fell asleep. He looked down at her, his first friend. Now his first love. Til death do they part.

There was a distant cricket noise. Fang brushed a piece of sun bleached hair off her dirt stained cheek. He leaned his head down and kissed it, lightly. He was lucky he fell in love with his best friend.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Percy and Annabeth**

_Clash. _Percy's trusty pen sword thingy clashed into Annabeth's dagger. It was a warm sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were recovering after the second titan war. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Kronos was cast back to Tartarus. Three weeks since the gods offered Percy immortality. Three weeks since he had turned it down. Three weeks since he shared an underwater kiss with the most beautiful girl at camp. And the most skilled at swordplay.

Annabeth nearly knocked Percy's sword out of his hand.

'Having trouble Wise Girl?' Percy said with a smirk as he deflected and jab towards his stomach. She dropped down and kicked out his legs. He fell to the ground, Riptide sliding away from him. She put a knee to his chest and the blade of her dagger under his chin.

'None at all, Seaweed Brain,' she said with a smile. Some of her golden curls escaped her ponytail. Her grey eyes bore into his wild green ones.

'Ok, I guess you win this time,' he said as she got up off him, and helped him up out of the dirt of the sword arena. He swept some of the sand off himself.

'I win every time!' she said throwing her arms in the air.

He smirked. 'Ok, maybe you do.'

'Maybe?'

'Maybe.'

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped he arms around his neck, dagger still in hand. He leaned down and kissed her. Without her noticing, he gently brought a hand off her waist and around to his neck. In a matter of seconds, he snatched the dagger from her hands. She broke away.

'WOO HOO! Yes, I got it!' he yelled.

'You better give that back Perseus Jackson!' she yelled starting to chase after him. He ran for it.

To think, they started out hating each other's guts, to being best friends over a course of life threatening events, to being the sweetest of couples. Everyone adored their relationship, even though it took so long to realize what they had for each other. They were just lucky, that they fell in love with their best friend.


	4. I Run to You

**I Run To You- Lady Antebellum**

**Set before TLH, at CHB**  
**Rick is King, therefore I own nothing.**

It was a sunny morning at Camp Half-Blood, as the demigods gathered for breakfast. Travis Stoll took a seat next to his beloved brother at the Hermes table. Katie Gardener sat obediently eating her cereal at the Demeter table, discussing the planting depth of Irises, with her sister Miranda. Drew walked into the pavilion with her cabin. Katie took notice of how Drew wore her CHB shirt on this fine morning. The back had been cut out in a V shape all the way to the to the small of her back.

"What happened to your shirt Drew?" Katie asked trying not to laugh at the unfortunate styling.

"Jealous much, Dirt Girl?" Drew said turning on her heal, literally.

"Hardly," Katie said in a whisper while distracting herself with her cereal. Drew smirked and strided up to the table.

"How sad really," she said grabbing a strand of her hair, "how can you live with yourself? Dirt under your nails, split-ends, and the color green. How awful. And is that a spot of acne I see?" Drew said putting her perfectly manicured finger on Katie's nose. Katie looked at her, appalled.

"How will you ever expect anyone to care about someone who doesn't give a care about themselves? Looks like you'll be a forever alone ugly little troll!" Drew said with a smirk. The whole pavilion sat in shock. Katie didn't know what to think/say/do. She felt the hot tears coming, but she would never cry in front of the camp. So she got up and ran.

Drew stood up. A look of achievement painted her already painted face. Travis stood up and banged his fist against the table, knocking everyone out of their shock.

"That was low Drew. Extremely low." He said and ran after Katie.

She sat in the strawberry fields. Tears ran freely over her cheeks. She tugged angrily at the strawberries, causing the juice to stain her hands. She kept whimpering to herself, "Not...no...you...no." She always was insecure, but this pushed her over edge.  
Travis knew Katie needed comforting. He ran through the camp, slipping in mud puddles from the spring storm the past night, and covering himself in mud. Yet he still ran. He knew where she would be. She was always there.  
She was pulling at the strawberries when he finally arrived.

"Katie," he said almost as a whisper and he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Not now Stoll," she croaked.

"Drew is completely wrong."

"No it was all true. So true. She didn't even skip a beat."

Travis couldn't stand it. "Katie, she was wrong! You know why? Because I care about you! You have flaws. So what? Everyone does! But that's what make you unique. Your natural beauty. Your caring. Your laugh. Who cares about Drew? I don't! I care about you Katie!" He said putting his mud-ridden hands on her tear stained cheeks, "I care about you know. Why? Because I'm in love with you! I said it! I hate being enemies! I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS!"

Katie was shocked for a second time that morning. What she did was spontaneous, and surprising. She kissed Travis Stoll. And he kissed back. His hands left her face and rested on her hips. Katie's red stained hands rested lightly on his cheeks. She tasted of strawberries and a hint of sugary cereal. He tasted of mint.  
Who knows how long they stayed like this. Eventually they broke away, and looked at each other. Deep green on a bright blue. She smiled, tears gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He enveloped her in his arms.  
They walked hand in hand from the strawberry fields.

Travis walked back to the pavilion, where breakfast was long over. He sat down and got something to eat. His brother jogged up to him.  
"Dude, what happened? Are you okay? Is that blood on your face?"  
Travis crunched his eyebrows. Blood? Connor licked his thumb and wiped a red smear off Travis's face.  
"I think this is strawberry!" Connor said, realization on his face.

Katie wondered back to her cabin for clean up, with a large smile on her face. And dirt.  
Miranda opened the door for her and hugged Katie.  
"Don't listen to that Pansycake!" Miranda whispered to her. Katie smiled over her shoulder.  
"Thanks Miranda," Katie said, pulling away from the hug, "You are a great sister."  
"What can I say. And is that dirt on your face?" She said trying to brush away a streak of dirt on her cheek. "Did Travis find you?" Miranda asked still preoccupied with brush the dirt off Katie's face. Katie smiled to herself. "I'll take that as a yes," Miranda said, "what did that dimwit do to make you smile?"  
Katie just smiled. Should she go ahead and tell Miranda? Or wait for to become apparent?  
"Well, umm, he kissed me."  
Miranda's jaw dropped and Katie laughed.

Line

**Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed this chapter!**  
**-Gabrielle**


End file.
